1. Field
This disclosure relates to a photoresist composition for forming a color filter and a method of manufacturing a substrate e.g., a color filter for a display device. Additionally this disclosure relates to a photoresist composition for forming a color filter to improve a display quality and a method of manufacturing a substrate for a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a display panel displaying an image using a light and a backlight assembly which provides the light to the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of pixels, each of the pixels including a switching element, a pixel electrode, a common electrode and a color filter layer. The display panel uses a liquid crystal as a display element. The backlight assembly may irradiate a white light, and the light passes through the color filter layer. Thus, the light is changed into lights having various colors and the lights having various colors are mixed, so that the display device may display a color image. For example, the color filter layer includes a red color filter (“R”), a green color filter (“G”) and a blue color filter (“B”). A light has each color when the light passes through the color filter and each of the color lights may represent various colors by mixing.
The color filter layer is manufactured using a composition for forming a color filter including a pigment. A pigment is used as a coloring agent which represents a color. However, there are limits to improving the transmittance of a color filter layer using the pigment alone. Thus, to avoid this limitation, a coloring agent including the pigment with a dye is used.
However, the dye is generally a single molecule, which has a small particle size, and the dye is vulnerable to heat, so that the structure of the dye may be easily changed by heat exposure. Thus, a color shift, which represents a different color from an original color of the color filter layer, and decolorization may occur, so that the color reproducibility and the display quality of the display device may be reduced. Thus, there remains a need for an improved photoresist composition for forming a color filter.